


La boda

by MP_nocturno



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Coco (2017), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Amor - Freeform, F/M, Higuel, Higuel Week (Disney), Higuel week, Higuel week 2019, M/M, Marco Rivera - Freeform, Marco de la cruz/Kyle Takashiko, Markyle, Mexico, Posiones, Propuestas de Matrimonio, San Fransokyo (Big Hero 6), Shipp Crack, Universos Alternos, coco - Freeform, desamor, pesadillas
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29162880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MP_nocturno/pseuds/MP_nocturno
Summary: "El piojo y la pulga se van a casar~Y no se han casado por falta de pan! ~"Serie de One-shot's y mini-shot's de los bebos. Disfruten.
Relationships: Hiro Hamada & Miguel Rivera, Hiro Hamada/Miguel Rivera, Megan Cruz/Karmi
Kudos: 3





	1. Pre-nupcial 1

Bueno, en realidad no sé qué rayos poner, solamente diré que serán cortos. Disfruten y perdón por lo horrores ortografícos o de redacción, ya después lo actualizo 😅.

Sin más, ¡comencemos! 

...... 

Palabra:Propuesta

Víctima:Miguel

....

Sus dedos pasaron de forma delicada por las cuerdas de la guitarra mientras disfrutaba sentado en una banqueta la vista del parque frente a él, pateo un poco el estuche de su guitarra para tenerla más cerca, no fuera a ser que alguien se tropesara con ella. Algunos niños jugaban a lo lejos en unos coloridos juegos mientras sus despreocupados padres se disponían a platicar entre ellos, seguros de que los héroes de su ciudad estarían para proteger a sus hijos de todo mal.

Y hablando del rey de Roma,pensó sacando su celular del pantalón y desbloqueandolo para poder mandarle un mensaje.

"El chino ❤️" 

En linea

Hiro, ya vines?

Estoy en el parque cerca de la Uni

3:20 p.m

Aún no salgo de la reunión con Krei, perdón. Ya casi salgo.

3:21 p.m

Suspiró resignado mientras guardaba el teléfono y volvía a acomodar su blanca guitarra en sus piernas y retomaba el rasgueo de una nueva canción que estaba escribiendo para Hiro. Un suspiró salió de sus labios al pensar en su mal humor ado novio pelos de alambre, ya llevaban 5 años de novios y aún no se la creía.

Sobretodo Marco cuando veía cómo se habían llegado a pelear de formas algo fuertes, pero a pesar de todo habían sabido apoyarse. Estaba tan centrado en sus pensamientos que no se percató de una señora que le lanzó algunos billetes dentro del estuche de su guitarra

-Espere señorita, no so-...oh bueno-

Trato de protestar pero la señora lo mando por un tubo.

Cerro los ojos para concentrarse en la canción, aún no había podido terminarla.

Sintió las horas correr y el sonido de las personas disminuir, exalo con cansancio, ¿acaso lo iba a dejar plantado? Fue su pensamiento mientras dejaba de tocar la guitarra y se recargaba en esta sin abrir los ojos. 

Escucho el sonido de unos pasos acercarse y de algo caer dentro de su estuche, bufo con molestia para poder ver qué habían echado, topandose con tremenda sorpresa de un anillo. Pero no cualquiera era hermoso, tenía una pequeña piedra blanca en medio de ella y era de color plateada, sencilla y hermosa. 

La tomo entre sus manos levantando rápidamente la vista para toparse con un avergonzado Hiro enfundado en un traje azul con camisa blanca y corbata a juego con el traje. 

-...¿H-Hiro?-balbuceo confundido mientras se levantaba con el anillo en mano y pasaba su mano libre por su cabello, su pulso comenzó a acelerarse. 

-Well, Miguel yo...nos hemos conocido desde que hace 10 años de los cuales 5 han sido de un m-m-maravilloso noviazgo, S-sé que no he sido el mejor novio del mundo y que en cualquier momento puedes irte con alguien mejor pero...-Hiro respiraba de forma irregular mientras su rostro se encendía y retorcía sus dedos para después revolverse su alborotada cabellera. 

-Soy egoísta Miguel y tu más que nadie lo sabes, te amo con cada fibra de mi ser y si hay otra vida lo que es científicamente imposible-murmuró en lo bajo provocándole una pequeña sonrisa sintiendo sus mejillas arder

-Yo te amaré en esa y bueno, no tengo palabras para describir todo lo que siento por ti, así qué Miguel-se acerco a mí para tomar el anillo, arrodillarse frente a mí y con manos temblorosas ofrecerme el anillo

-T-tu digo ¿te gustaría casarte conmigo?-habló de forma atropellada mientras pequeña lágrimas salían de sus ojos y sentía sus labios temblar

-¿No? Espera, ¿casarse quién?-se le salió lo pendejo de los nervios mientras Hiro levantaba la vista con ojos cristalinos. 

-¡No, no, no! No es lo que quise decir chinito, lo que quería decir es que...¡Si! ¡Hiro si! -grito lanzándose sobre él para apresarlo entre sus brazos mientra sonreía feliz. 

Y eso era solamente el comienzo. 

-Hiro-

-¿si? -

-¿podemos tener tamales en nuestra boda? -

Sintió la risa de Hiro en su pecho

-Lo que tu quieras-dijo separándose de él y lo beso de forma suave, él no reacciono al beso de inmediato, pero despabilo y le correspondio entusiasta. 

Fin


	2. Pre-nupcial 2

. ..

Palabra: **Propuesta**  
Víctima: **Hiro**  
..... 

Tecleaba de forma rápida sobre su escritorio mientras miraba los planos que se mostraban en su pantalla, dejó un momento el teclado para tallarse sus cansados ojos pensando en lo inútiles que eran sus compañeros de trabajo por dejar todo tirado y mal echo. 

  
" _Es tu trabajo Hiro, no puedes mandarlo a la mierda.."_ recordo las palabras de Miguel cada vez que se ponía de esa forma de querer mandar todo al demonio.

Trato de respirar y exalar contando hasta 10 para no tirar todo a la mierda.

Se recargo en su asiento mientras veía su pequeña oficina que había instalado en su departamento, departamento que había decidido comprar junto a Miguel en su sexto aniversario y que tenían ya 3 años viviendo ahí, normalmente él era el que estaba más tiempo en casa ya que Miguel normalmente estaba en sus mini-giras para empezar a hacerse más de renombre. Lo cual era excelente pero a veces lo extrañaba.

Volvió a su trabajo cuando escucho la puerta del departamento abrirse, sabía quién era, así que se levantó de resorte y salió de la habitación para poder encontrarse con Miguel con su traje de Mariachi, una pequeña maleta en mano mientras su guitarra colgando en su espalda y su rostro cansado con una enorme sonrisa abriendo sus brazos.

–¡MIGUEL!

Con una enorme sonrisa mostrando el orificio entre sus dientes se lanzó a abrazarlo sin importarle que traía una camisa de Miguel que le quedaba grande y unos pantalón holgados.

–Hola mi amor~-canturreo Miguel apretando su agarre para hundir su cara en sus cabellos tan desordenados como siempre. No era su culpa, peinarse le quitaba valioso tiempo.

–Me alegro que estés aquí–  
le susurro contra su cuello respirando profundamente para impregnar se de su aroma que le encantaba.

Miguel lo separo de forma lenta sin dejar de sonrei

–Yo también corazón ¿estas ocupado? O ¿estabas de flojo?

Hice un puchero por lo último y le di un pequeño golpe con el pecho

–Idiota y si, tengo trabajo, pero la puedo acabar después...podemos ver una película o pedimos de comer o..

–Ya, ya amor, si tienes trabajo, terminalo. Yo iré a bañarme, pediré una pizza y **después** veremos una película ¿ok?–habló suavemente acariciando su cabello

Bufo molesto pero acepto resignado volviendo a su oficina no sin antes darle un pequeño beso en los labios. Refunfuñando se volvió a sentar en su silla mirando los planos, si, si podía.

Se concentro en revisar errores de cálculo y corregirlos mientras escuchaba de fondo el sonido del agua caer en el baño. Después escucho a Miguel haciendo quién sabe qué en la cocina para después escuchar sus pasos cerca de la puerta.

–¿Hiro?

–mmm

–t-te mmm traje un cuenco con gomitas p-para que comas mientras llega la pizza amor–tartamudeo un poco mientras le daba un pequeño beso en su mejilla, sintió su cara arder.

–gracias mmm ¿estas bien Miguel?–susurro dudoso por la actitud de Miguel quien casi le tiraba las gomitas encima

–S-si solamente estoy cansado, es todo–río un poco para después irse

–¿ok?

Le quito importancia, ya después le preguntaria. Siguió revisando los últimos datos cuando vio de re-ojo el cuenco de gomitas, se mordió los labios y sintio que se le hacía agua la boca, se limpio la mano sobre su pantalón y tomo un puñado para meterselo a la boca imitando a una ardilla.

Mastico sonriente sintiendo el sabor de las gomitas en su paladar hasta que...

_¡_ _ Clack! _

Hizo una mueca de dolor al sentir como mordía algo duro con la muela, extendió su mano para poder escupir y ver qué era lo que había masticado. Vio con extrañeza la masa de colores y pedazo de pandas que había escupido, tomó un bolígrafo de la mesa para poder remover eso, hasta econtrarse con una pieza brillante de color plateado, la tomo entre sus dedos y lo limpio con su camisa para ver con ojos húmedos un hermoso anillo cara blanca con las iniciales _"M. R"_ en la parte interna del anillo.

Tembloroso se levamto de su silla y corrió hacia la sala encontrándose con un Miguel dando vueltas en la sala mientras se mordía las uñas

–¿Mi-Miguel? –habló dudoso apretando el anillo a su pecho

–¡HA H-HIRO! –Se sobresalto en su lugar mientras lo Voltea a ver

–¿Mi-Miguel esto es lo que creo que es? –se atrevió a preguntar acercándose a él

–S-si bueno, sé que no es lo más romántico que he echo pero en mi defensa. Marco por accidente perdió la pancarta y la reservacion del restaurante, además de que Leo se trago todo el pastel que te quería dar y luego Karmi me estuvo regañando toda la semana por que por poco pierdo el anillo y..–empezo a hablar de forma rápida mientras hacia ademanes imatando a los chicos, reí un poco limpiandome los ojos para después tomarlo del rostro y besarlo

–¿No te molesta?

–No Miguel, es perfecto–le sonrei apenado

–Entonces...¿qué dices?

–¿Qué digo a qué?

–¡A la propuesta sonso!

–Tú no me has preguntado nada–Me seguí burlando un poco viendo el puchero que hacia Miguel mientras lo veía con ojos de cachorro para luego suspirar y arrodillarse frente a él tomandolo de las manos

–Hiro Hamada, señor de las gomitas, mi chino mamon y gruñón... Mi amor, sé que a veces podemos llegar a pelear hasta casi sacarnos los ojos pero, por nadita del mundo podría cambiar el ver tus lindo ojos todos los días de mi vida, nunca podre acabar de decirte cuánto te amo y creo que ni esta ni otra vida me alcanzaran. Por eso y más ¿Te quieres casar conmigo? –todo rastro de timidez para verlo con decision pero con el rostro encendido y besando sus manos.

Y si él aún quería bromear, lo olvidó por completo, solamente se lanzó a abrazarlo con fuerza para asentir y susurrar

–Si, si quiero,te amo Miguel

Miguel lo tomo de la cintura para hacerlo girará sobre si

–¡¡HUUUU A HUEVO, DIJO QUE SI SOY PUTAMENTE FELIZ WUU!!! –grito mientras soltaba sus irritantes gritos de Mariachi junto a mi oreja e iba a protestar hasta que Miguel volvio a atacar sus labios callando todas sus quejas...

Y bueno el resto es historia, solamente dira que la pizza se enfrió.

**Fin**


	3. Sonríe si te atrapan

....  
Palabra:Boda  
Víctima:Miguel  
.....

Miguel parpadeo confundido tratando de enfocar su vista, lo último que recuerdaba era haber estado en medio de una guerra entre Mafias enemigas junto a su escuadrón cuando una bala le perforó el hombro así que decidió llamar refuerzo, pero...algo lo noqueo.

Trató de hablar al sentir algo extraño en la boca que no dejaba de hacer presión haciendo que la mantuviera un poco abierta pero solo dejando salir algunas sílabas incomprensibles. 

Al fijar mejor su vista volteo hacia los lados para revisar la habitación en donde estaba encontrandola totalmente vacía a excepción de un foco parpadeante y una puerta cerrada frente a él, hasta que se abrió dándole paso a una morena enfundada en un traje gris con camisa blanca.

Karmi camino con elegancia entrando a la habitación mientras hablaba con enojo por un comunicador en su oído, al ver que Miguel estaba despierto se despidió rápidamente y lanzó un suspiró de cansancio quitándose un mechón de su frente

-Señor Rivera, al fin despertó. Royal ya se estaba poniendo nervioso de tener que hacer todo este circo con usted dormido

Explicó Karmi mientras se asomaba a la puerta y hacia unas señas a unos guardias fuera de estas

-Ahora, me encantaría seguir charlando pero el tiempo es dinero, dinero que a ese idota le gusta derrochar. Llevenselo.

Al oír lo último despabilo por completo y empezó a forcejear dándose cuenta muy tarde que estaba amarrado de brazos, manos y piernas, arrodillado en el piso.

Dos hombres corpulentos de traje negro entraron a la habitación mientras otro hombre de aspecto asiático le observaba con aburrimiento mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro

-Hay que apurarnos, ya sabes cómo se pone si nos tardamos

-Si, si ¿ves? te dije que era más efectivo arreglarlo cuando estaba inconsciente

-Aja lo que digas, hay un horario que cumplir

Mientras Kyle y Karmi discutían Miguel era sujetado por debajo de sus axilas sacándolo de la habitación llevándolo por un pasillo de paredes color crema y piso de madera totalmente distintos a la habitación en donde había estado. Se removió con insistencia hasta logra que uno de sus "guardias" tropezara, el hombre se recupero y lo tomó de las solapas de su ¿ropa? Preparandose para golpearlo pero una pálida mano lo detuvo.

-Traquilo imbecil, él dijo que no lo tocaran

El guardia solamente gruñó molesto y se solto de Kyle sobandose la muñeca. 

-Adelantense en la camioneta, nosotros nos iremos con Royal

Karmi se acerco tecleando en su teléfono algunos mensajes haciéndole una señal a Kyle para que lo siguiera y Miguel volvió a hundirse en la oscuridad por el olor del cloroformo en su nariz. 

..... 

-No sientes, no sé ¿remordimiento de hacer todo este teatro Hiro?

Le habló Karmi entrando a su oficina mientras cargaba una tableta. Royal se encontraba recargado en su escritorio luciendo un traje ajustado de color negro y camisa de color vino. Hiro se volteo a verla mofandose de lo dicho

-Si, tengo remordimiento, pero ni siquiera estoy seguro de si es tan profundo como debería ser

Se levantó y camino con pasidornia dentro de la habitación para detenerse frente a Karmi y ensanchar su sonrisa para tomarla de los brazos sacudiendola un poco

-¡¿Cómo se veía, le quedó perfecto el traje!?

-E-ey calmate, demonios, si, le quedo bien

Hiro la soltó y dio un paso atrás dando un brinquito de emoción

-¡Ja! Obviamente, lo escogí yo

Karmi Rodó los ojos con la ceja alzada, estaba tentada a decir algo pero lo dejo pasar y simplemente exalo viñedo su reloj

-Si, si, cómo digas. Ahora muevete Romeo ya deben estar esperandonos

Hiro asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras se relamia los labios

-Qué empiece el show

Habló saliendo de su oficina con paso elegante y Karmi detrás de él, al salir se encontraron a Kyle fumando recargado en el coche que al verlos lo tiro y se subió en el lado del piloto, Royal se subió en la parte de atrás junto a Karmi y arrancaron. 

...... 

Abrió nuevamente desorientado parpadeando sacudiendo su cabeza para ordenar su mente. 

OK, estaba secuestrado, pero el motivo aún no estaba aún 100% confirmado, verifico que aún estaba amarrado y con extrañes miro que traía un traje de color azul oscuro con una camisa blanca

-¿Pero qué carajos...?

El sonido de personas aproximarse le hizo darse cuenta que estaba en una especie de sala color café con algunas sillas negras, una mesa blanca a un lado de él y que estaba arrodillado en un especie de altar para conferencias. No sabía cuál de todas las teorías que llegaron a su cabeza fue la que más le aterro. 

-Siéntense y guarden silencio 

Los tacones de Karmi resonaron en toda la habitación mientras se dirigía hacia Miguel para observarlo con un poco de pena y cansancio, bufo y le quito la mordaza de la boca 

-¿Qué está pasando? 

-Si no quiere una bala en la frente, será mejor que no diga nada señor Rivera

Trago grueso al oír eso y lo confirmó al ver a tantos guardias armados en la habitación, vale que miedo no les tenia pero era claro quién tenía la ventaja en esa situación. 

-Royal ya viene

El asiático de cara sería entro haciendo que todos tomarán asiento, Miguel miro expectante la puerta esperando a ver quién estaba detrás de todo esto y por qué tanto respeto o miedo en el rostro de las personas sentadas en sus lugares. 

Las puertas se abrieron dándole paso a Hiro que sonreía con altanería y con un aura diciendole a cualquiera que lo viera "Todos me la pelan", se acerco con paso firme al altar hasta llegar con Miguel quién lo veía en estado de shock

-... T-t-tú, n-no puede ser

-Hola oficial Rivera

Hiro se agacho a un lado de él para tomar lo que parecía ser el extremo de sus cuerdas y sujetarlas con firmeza

-Estas loco,Koemi o acaso ¿ese tan siquiera es tu nombre? 

Le escupi con desprecio, él conoció a Koemi en el trabajo y aunque al principio le desagrado la idea de trabajar con él, pasado el tiempo junto a sus desvelos lo habían llevado a tomarle cariño y últimamente más que cariño, y ver esto simplemente lo hacía hervir de ira ¡TODO EL MALDITO TIEMPO ESTUVO FRENTE A ÉL! 

-Yo le digo adelantar lo inevitable cariño. Puedes llamarme tu amo y señor si te molesta el nombre de Koemi, aunque acá entre nos, tampoco me emociona el nombre

Le dijo con simpleza mientras jugaba con la cuerda en su mano

-¡Iras a la cárcel en cuanto salga de aquí! , ahí tal vez te reformes

-oh cariño, yo creo que la única forma de reformar a las personas es matandolas y creeme, de mi, no te deshaces tan fácilmente

-¿Qué planeas?

-¿no lo ha notado oficial? Esta en su boda, conmigo obviamente, de nada

Le mire con pánico y desprecio al caer al fin en cuenta del por que su vestimenta

-Ay, no me mires así cariño, no hay que empezar con el pie izquierdo nuestra relación.

Se volteo para firmar un documento sobre la mesa y después girarse para agacharse a verlo

-Recuerda, mírame con desprecio, verás un idota. Mírame con admiración, verás a tu señor. Mírame con atención, te verás a ti mismo

Se mofo en su cara para después tomarlo entre su mano y besarlo de forma brusca y seca

-Bueno, acepto oficial, ahora es "oficial"

Miro con horror el documento sobre la mesa para ver un acta de matrimonio con su firma y la Royal

-Felicidades a los novios 

Habló Royal a un lado de su oído para después soplar suavemente sobre este. Bienvenido al infierno, se dijo mentalmente. 

Fin


	4. My Fantasy

.....

Palabra:Boda 

Víctima:Hiro

......

Un suspiró entrecortado salio de sus temblorosos labios mientras sentia que caminaba entre las nubes y su pulso se volvía errático, pasó las palmas de sus manos sobre su pantalón al sentir sus palmas sudorosas y al levantar la vista, lo vi.

Se veía como un dios griego frente a él con su traje de Mariachi negro con detalles en blanco que se ajustaba de manera sublime a cada parte de su cuerpo. Mordió sus labios con deseo. Sus ojos lo observaban de forma atenta, sentía que se hundía en el chocolate ardiente que era su mirada y su rostro se volvía de un color granate

-Oh, Miguel, te ves hermoso

Fue el susurro que escapó de sus labios sin poder evitarlo mientras presionaba sus manos sobre su pecho y al pasar su mano derecha sobre la izquierda pudo sentir el tacto frío en un pequeño pero hermoso anillo de color azul que se posaba en esta de forma orgullosa. Demonios que si, Baymax creyó que le daría un coma diabetico de tantos cereales que comió por encontrar ese maldito anillo de edicion especial de Miguel Rivera.

Baymax veía todo en silencio por pedido de su paciente mientras que en su barriga se reproducia una canción lenta de nombre "Cien años" perteneciente de un álbum con propósito de San Valentín de Miguel Rivera en un volumen moderado. Tía Cass había salido con unas amigas suyas a pasarse recetas o algo así y Su otro paciente les había informado que estaría hasta tarde en el estudio de grabación, su código de cuidados le decía que el ritmo cardíaco de Hiro se veía en aumento sin embargo él le había explicado que eso no era malo cuando al parecer aplicaba el tratamiento "Miguel Rivera". 

Hiro veía de forma embelazada lo que tenía frente a él mientras se trataba de aplacar su desordenado cabello, había tratado con todo producto posible para que se viera presentable, pero fue una derrota contundente. Dejó su cabello y aliso su camiseta blanca de manga larga. La única formal que tenía realmente. Que sentía que en cualquier momento terminaria de empaparse de sudor sino se apresuraba. 

O al menos eso trato de decirse para convencerse a sí mismo para mover sus gelatinosas piernas hacia adelante. 

-O-ok, n-no están difícil, n-no es como si es-esto fuera una locura, ¿verdad? 

Pregunto mordiendose los labios observando al Miguel frente a él que con deslumbrante y coqueta sonrisa junto a su oyuelo que hacía su cordura delirar, le invitaba a que se arrodillarse y cediera a todos sus más profundos deseo. Y demonios que aceptaría sin dudarlo. ¿¡Donde esta tu honor basura?!, le vino ese meme que Miguel le había enseñado entre risas suaves del moreno, que en realidad se estaba destornillandose en el suelo, en su teléfono. 

Vamos Hiro ¿no es lo que deseas? 

Well, si

Entonces hazlo

Dejo su discusión interna aun lado para ver a Baymax que le había preguntado si se encontraba bien

-S-si Baymax solamente estoy algo nervioso, t-tu sigue con tu protocolo. 

Respiro y exalo un par de veces para después lanzar una nerviosa y torpe sonrisa que trataba de ser coqueta acercándose al póster frente a él

-Mi-Miguel te ves espectacular, hermoso, guapísimos e-eh i mean, te que-queda bien el traje. ¿No es una noche esplendida? Hasta te podría invitar a desayunar... ¡d-digo! Cenar tu comida favorita después de esto

Preguntó a la nada sin esperar una respuesta realmente, con una gota de sudor rondando por su cien terminó de acercarse tenido ahora más cerca esos hermosos ojos y esa sonrisa que le sacaba más de un suspiró, trago con fuerza reuniendo vamos para decir lo siguiente 

-Mi-Miguel Rivera, acepto ser tu esposo, hasta que la muerte nos separe

Susurro con timidez con el rostro encendido sin dejar de verlo a los ojos y llevando sus manos a su pecho con anhelo

-puedes proceder a besar a Miguel Rivera, Hiro

La tierna voz de Baymax lleno el pequeño silencio diciendo las palabras que le había pedido Hiro que dijera después de esa frase, Hiro sintiendo su rostro arder y con el corazón en la mano acerco su rostro a Miguel cerro lo ojos y...

-¿Hiro, estas arriba? 

H O L Y. S H I T

¡¡RUN BITCH RUN!! 

......

Miguel acababa de llegar al Lucky Cat algo tarde ya que había tenido que ensayar para su próxima gira en Japón, para su suerte, su manager le había dejado la noche libre y había decidido ir a descansar un poco junto a su mejor amigo para jugar un poco y platicarle su día, al llegar le extraño ver la cafetería cerrada, ya que normalmente cerraban hasta las 10 y apenas eran las 8. 

Con temor de no encontrar a su amigo en casa se asomo por la ventana que daba a la calle y vio con alivio y felicidad que si estaba, toco un par de veces la puerta pero al ver que no lo escuchaba, se rompió la cabeza tratando de recordar en qué lugar se encontraba la llave de repuesto que le había dicho Hiro con fastidio y burla después de una vez que habían quedado afuera de la cafetería por culpa suya, pero ¿Cómo iba darse cuenta que por accidente había dejado la llave de la casa de su amigo junto a una limosna? Además que principalmente Hiro nunca debió encargarselas sabiendo lo despistado que había estado ese día. 

Dejando eso de lado por fin dio con la bendita llave que estaba en una maceta que colgaba a un lado de la puerta

-Chingon

Tuvo que dejar el estuche de su guitarra en el piso para poder tomarla y abrir la puerta, metió sus cosas y prendió a tientas las luces del negocio, escucho un murmullo suave de voces que provenían del cuarto de Hiro, eran raras las veces que había entrado a la habitación de su amigo y este siempre se ponía nervioso cada vez que entraba, tal vez por tantos poster de super heroes que tenía en la pared junto a algunas figuras de acción, se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y se asomo por el principio de estas

-¿Hiro, estas arriba? 

Se escucho como algo se estrellaba contra el suelo y algunas cosas se caían junto a pasos presurosos, preocupado empezó a subir las escaleras 

-¿¡Hiro estas bien?! 

-¡S-si, estoy bien!

Otro golpe

-¡E-n un momento bajo M-Miguel! 

Se mordió el labio preocupado, maña que le estaba pegando Hiro al parecer, pero aún así no retrocedio ni avanzó, hasta que vio la figura de Hiro asomarse por las escaleras con una sudadera azul el cabello echo un desastre, frunciendo el ceño y sinceramente confundido lo vio desde arriba

-¿Mi-Miguel, qué demonios haces aquí? 

Pregunto con extrañesa y con la respiración algo agitada, se encogió de hombros pensando internamente qué, tal vez llegó en mal momento y el genio estaba ocupado 

-Bueno, me dejaron la noche libre, pensé en venir a visitarte, ya sabes, ya no me queda mucho para irme a otra gira y quería pasar tiempo contigo pero...si ¿estas, ocupado...?

Pregunto empezando a arrepentirse de llegar cómo "Pedro por su casa" diría su abuelita

-No seas idiota ya estas aquí y no estaba haciendo nada, solamente adelantando algunos proyectos propios 

-¿¡Puedo verlos!?

-No

-Aww Hiro, no seas gacho

-No Miguel, ahora esperame un momento, ve prendiendo la consola y en un momento bajo, ¡no vayas a romper nada!

-Ni que fuera tú

-¡Rivera!

Se río a cuestas de su amigo mientras este volvía a perderse por la escalera, más relajado subió al segundo piso en donde, por lo que sabía, se encuentraba el cuarto de tía cass y la sala. 

..... 

Al escuchar la voz de Miguel se enredo con sus piernas y al querer evitar una caída se agarro - sin querer- del estúpido mueble con sus figuras de acción haciendo que esta se safara y todos cayeran sobre él 

-¡Auch! 

-En una escala.. -

-¡Auch! 

-En un..-

-¡Auch! 

-...En una escala del 1 al 10 ¿Cómo calificarias tu dolor? 

Se quedó un momento quieto tratando de procesar la situación y con la cancion de "corazón, corazón" de fondo, unas pequeñas lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos en parte de la frustración, tal vez vergüenza o por ser despertado de su fantasía de esa manera por el protagonistas de estas

-...Estoy bien Baymax, ayudame a levantarme por favor 

Baymax se acerco y lo tomó con sus grandes manos blancos para levantarlo haciendo que los muñecos cayeran al piso de forma ruidosa

-¿¡Hiro estas bien?! 

-¡S-si, estoy bien!

Le grito espantado al oír pasos subiendo, vio con pánico su habitación. Maldición. Amaba sus posters con su alma, pero si Miguel los veía sería su ruina, en especial si veía todo lo que había puesto. 

Había flores en el piso, algunas velas organizados haciendo un pequeño camino iluminado al Miguel del poster, Baymax con un corbatin negro, una cobijas mal amarradas en el techo junto a unas luces de navidad...y ¡especialmente su vestimenta! Él traía su única camisa formal de manga larga blanca que tenía, un moño a juego con Baymax y los mejores pantalones que encontro en su armario. 

Se apresuró a su mueble con rapidez tropezando con algunos adornos en el proceso. 

-¡E-n un momento bajo M-Miguel! 

Se tallo el rostro con una mano por si acaso, sacó una sudadera azul parecida a la de la universidad y aventó la corbata por algún lugar de su cuarto 

-Baymax apaga todo

Le susurro acercándose a las escaleras para bajar, asomarse y encontrarse a Miguel a la mitad del camino mordiendose los labios, hizo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no verse sospechoso o decir lo buen que se le veía a Miguel su sudadera roja. 

-¿Mi-Miguel, qué demonios haces aquí? 

Pregunto con extrañesa y con la respiración algo agitada por el pequeño desastre que había echo en su habitación y cerebro, Miguel se encogió de hombros rascándose la nuca

-Bueno, me dejaron la noche libre, pensé en venir a visitarte, ya sabes, ya no me queda mucho para irme a otra gira y quería pasar tiempo contigo pero...si ¿estas, ocupado...?

Vio con pánico interno que el semblante de Miguel iba decayendo, tal vez pensó que lo estaba molestando o algo, carraspeo un poco para fingir molestia 

-No seas idiota ya estas aquí y no estaba haciendo nada, solamente adelantando algunos proyectos propios 

Si con proyectos se refiere a montar una boda imaginaria con la persona frente a él, claro, estaba haciendo un proyecto. Hizo un puchero al pensar en eso y las ganas de patalear y llorar regresaron, pero se lo trago sin cambiar su expresión de cansancio 

-¿¡Puedo verlos!?

-No

No gracias, quería conservar su salud mental 

-Aww Hiro, no seas gacho

-No Miguel, ahora esperame un momento, ve prendiendo la consola y en un momento bajo, ¡no vayas a romper nada!

Le grito mientras retrocedia sus pasos a su habitación no podía dejar evidencias de nada, con la consola Miguel se diatrairia eligiendo un juego

-Ni que fuera tú

Escucho la voz cantaría de Miguel cuando ya se había dado la vuelta 

-¡Rivera!

Sin que lo viera sus mejillas se ruborizaron mientras trataba que no le diera un paro cardíaco al escuchar la risa de Miguel, subió rápidamente a su cuarto y encontro a Baymax envuelto con los adornos del techo que había puesto, corrió a apagar las velas y guardarlas, barrer de manera rápida los pétalos bajo su cama, cambiarse su camisa y apagar la música.

Un largo suspiró salió de su boca con tristeza al voltear a ver otra vez ese poster, con lentitud se acerco a este y depósito un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la imagen impresa de Miguel.

-Ya será después

Dijo dándose ánimos a sí mismo, sintió el suave cuerpo de Baymax sobre él 

-¿Todo bien Hiro? Detectó la disminución de Dopamina* y Oxitocina* en tu cuerpo

-Tranquilo Baymax, ahora, a jugar con Miguel

Dijo dando una gran sonrisa a Baymax mientras salía de la habitaciónqué qurealidadlidad, eso era más que suficiente para él, tener el privilegio de que Miguel Rivera tuviera la confianza de ielon él , entrar a su casa con la llave que le había enseñado, jugar juntos y platicar

-¡¿Ey Hiro, ya terminaste?! 

-No te relajes Rivera, ya estoy listo para aplastarte en cualquier juego

-Eso lo veremos 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dopamina*: Cuando estamos enamorados, la dopamina aumenta 7,000 veces su cantidad, acompañada de la oxitocina, responsable de la pasión sexual de las fenilananinas, responsables del entusiasmo.
> 
> Oxitocina*:Algunos la llaman la "molécula del amor" o "la molécula afrodisíaca
> 
> El One-shot más largo hasta el momento de este pequeño libro alv 


	5. Despierta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Au kitsune de  
> Me dijieron que la idea es algo sad, así que ya advertí  
> ....  
> Palabra:¿Boda?  
> Víctima:Miguel  
> .....

* * *

Su corazón estaba acelerado, sus mejillas calientes y con la mirada brillante. Ese era su día, al fin se casaría con Hiro. 

Miro con nervios la iglesia en donde habían decidido casarse, estaba toda su familia reunida, sus compañeros de la comisaría que se veían felices por él y Hiro, después de tanto trabajo habían podido hacer que Tía Cass pudiera asistir a su boda junto a algunos conocidos de Hiro. 

Entre ambos habían decidido llevar a cabo ahi su boda. Se removió impaciente en su lugar limpiandose sus palmas sudorosas en el pulcro pantalón negro y se acomodo el corbatin

–Psss Miguel, tranquilo, no tardará en venir

–Lo sé Marco, pero, me pone nervioso que se haya estado comportando de manera extraña las últimas semanas y si ¿ya se arrepientio? 

–Deben ser los nervios antes de la boda, no te preocupes

  
Asentí a lo dicho por Marco, le aliviaba haberlo elegido a él de padrino de bodas. Decidió distraerse viendo lo hermoso que se veía el lugar, habian flores adornando el camino al altar, habían pequeñas guitarras de cartón cruzados con una llave inglesa en las paredes y colgando del techo un candelabro de cristal con flores enredadas.

Pasaron los minutos y las personas empezaban a borrar sus sonrisa mientras cuchicheaban. El sudor empezaba a invadir su cuerpo mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta ¿en serio lo había plantado?

Su mente máquinaba a toda velocidad tratando de recordar si acaso había echo algo que provocará que Hiro quisiera dejarlo, solamente recordaba una que otra discrepancia menor y la vez que se separaron por un tiempo. Eso, por alguna razón, no lograba recordar por qué había sido.

Ya se estaba empezando a resignar cuando la música de instrumental de rock había comenzado a sonar, recordaba eso, habían apostado por quién tendría que caminar al altar y Hiro al ser el perdedor decidió qué, si lo haría, lo haría a su forma. El silencio reino en la iglesia a excepción de la música.

Aguanto la respiración un momento para calmarse, aliso sus cabellos y trato de no verse tan ansioso como lo estaba por dentro.

Las grandes puertas de madera se abrieron y una estela de luz lleno el lugar, todos aguantaron la respiración esperando ver a un Hiro con un hermoso traje gris pero en cambio al lugar entró con paso arrogante moviendo sus cadera de forma provocativa haciendo que la cola de zorro se balanceara a los lados.

–¿Hola tesoros, me extrañaron?

–!Kitsune!

Con voz cantarina hablo mientras se encaminaba al altar, por instinto intento sacar su arma pero no la tenia y menos los demás policías excepto claro la capitana Imelda.

Kitsune detuvo de caminata levantando las manos con tranquilidad

–Ey, ey, esa no es la forma de tratar al novio o ¿si?

... ¿Novio?

Todos quedaron confundidoa por sus palabras, hasta la capitana Imelda bajo el arma al ver que el Kitsune se disponía a quitar su masacara, Miguel miro expectante y con horror que el rostro bajo la mascara era Hiro, su Hiro, que lo veía con sorna mientras sostenía su mascara con una mano y se alisaba el pelo con la otra

–...no,nononono no puede se posible

Miguel retrocedio un paso sin querer creer lo que sus ojos veian.

–Sorpresa Tamalito ¿te gustó mi regalo?

Hiro río al ver la cara de shock de todos en especial Miguel que estaba entre romper en llanto por el enojo o levantarse y atacarlo, se acerco con paso tranquilo casi dando saltitos hasta llegar a Miguel, se agacho y lo tomó de la barbilla

–No es personal amor, pero, en serio creíste que ¿alguien como yo te amaría?

Acaricio su rostro con su pulgar viendo como el corazón y el mundo de Miguel se derrumba en pedazos

–Ahora sí estaré con alguien que me merece ¿No es así, cariño?

De detrás del altar surgió otro personaje enfundado con un traje más sencillo, un collar de plumas y esa caracterización de un lobo

–Lo siento oficial, sin remordimientos ¿verdad? Es hora de despedirnos, esta ciudad tiene a dos nuevos reyes que alabar

Hiro soltó a Miguel para irse con el chico e masacrado que Miguel había olvidado su nombre, no podía recordar. Vio con el corazón destrozado como Hiro se lanzaba a los brazoa del otro y le besaba con pasión y...amor

Estiro una mano tratando de detenerlos, sentía sus ojos picar y un vacío en su pecho que le dificultaba respirar...

–... Hiro

...... 

–¡Hiro! 

Se levantó con la respiración agitada y el cuerpo empapado de sudor, tomó su cabeza entre sus manos dándose cuenta que todo había sido un sueño...sin embargo. 

Al voltear hacia los lados su habitación en penumbras le saludo y el vacío en su cama no hizo más que hacer crecer el judo en su garganta, se pasó una mano por su rostro al notar como una lágrima traicionera bajaba por su mejilla. 

Apretó los dientes con ira y coraje al recordarse que él ya sabía que Hiro era el Kitsune y que ambos habían decidido darse un tiempo, especialmente él para procesar todo eso, pero al parecer su mente y corazón o querían cooperar en ayudarle a tomar una decisión. 

Tenía un sabor amargo en la boca junto al sentimiento de soledad, se levantó torpemente de la cama para dirigirse a su cocina donde sacó una botella de tequila y un vaso de vidrio. 

–.. Felicidades a lo novios, he

Se rio amargamente recordando parte de su sueño. Y ahí se quedó con la mirada perdida, un corazón lastimado y un vaso de tequila con limón. 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer, bai bai ❤️❤️. 
> 
> Me acabo de dar cuenta que es mi primer fic Higuel 😭😭❤️❤️. 
> 
> Oh dio Boi a iorar 


End file.
